


I Don't Know Where You're Going, But Do You Got Room For One More Troubled Soul

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Nora never expected to find Ray in the Wild West but now that she's found him, she's not letting him go.





	I Don't Know Where You're Going, But Do You Got Room For One More Troubled Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Well I said I was going to write more DarhkAtom and I did. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Nora had been on the run from the Time Bureau for a bit. Keeping track of time is different when you can time travel. She’d been keeping a low profile, not changing things in the time line, just running from the Time Bureau. 

Imagine her surprise as she’s hiding out in the Wild West when she sees Ray Palmer in the middle of a brawl in a saloon. 

“Nora? Is that you?” Ray asked when she used her magic to remove the guy who was punching Ray.

“Hello Ray, fancy seeing you here.” Nora said as she flicked her hand and sent another guy flying.

“Oh man, the Legends are not gonna take this well.” Ray said and she laughed. 

“You should’ve known I’d find you eventually.” Nora remarked.

“Why?” Ray asked.

“Because you’re all I have and I think I love you.” Nora said, letting her guard down allowing someone to push her away from Ray.

“I don’t know what to say to that but I think I can convince Sara to let you stay.” Ray said, pulling a guy off of Nora.

“How about we finish this fight, Haircut, instead of you flirting?” Mick Rory yelled at Ray.

“You got it, Mick. Nora, you want to help?” Ray asked and held his hand out to her. 

Instead of speaking, she sent another two guys flying with her magic. 

 

“So how’d you find me here?” Ray asked Nora as they were making their way to the Waverider.

“By accident, honestly. The last place I expected to see you was here. I was merely hiding from the Time Bureau.” Nora said.

“Aside from Camelot, the Wild West is my favorite place to be in history.” Ray admitted. 

“Did you really mean what you said? That you could get Sara to let me stay?” Nora asked nervously as she saw the Waverider.

“Did you really mean what you said about loving me?” Ray asked instead of answering her question. 

“I did.” She said and stopped him with her arm.

“You saved me several times. No one but my father has ever shown that level of care for me.” Nora confided.

 

Ray convinced Sara to let Nora stay with the Legends on the condition she wouldn’t try to kill any of them. Nora agreed to the conditions set by the Captain and took Amaya’s old room. 

“I think it might take me longer to say those three words to you, Nora, but know I do care about you. More than I probably should.” Ray told her later that night. 

“I have all the time in the world, Ray, and I’m willing to wait as long as I have to as long as we’re together.” Nora said and Ray leaned in to kiss her. She closed the gap between the two and wrapped her arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
